Crashed
by LoveForeverAlways
Summary: One-shot song-fic to Daughtry's Crashed. Spashley.


**A/N:**

**Again, I don't own the show, the characters or the song. Unfortunately. If you've never heard this song before, check it out, and some of his others. Amazing singer 3**

**This one's set between the season one finale, and the season two opener. It's basically what thoughts I think would be running through Spencer's head on that night. So it might be a little erratic. But that's how I think she would be thinking. Disagree if you want, but it's just my take. If people didn't have different opinions then the world would be a boring place. **

**Some of the details may be a little foggy, cause I haven't watched season one for a while, so I apologise if anything is inaccurate. Feel free to correct me.**

**Enjoy + review please, it makes me happy/ more inclined to write more stories ;D**

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah._

You look so peaceful when you're asleep. It's so easy to forget everything that we've been through in the months since I moved to LA when I look at you. But I won't forget, because as long as I remember I'll know that you're worth it. You're worth everything I can give.

I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on you. It was my first week of school. And you ended up dropping all your stuff on the floor, and then wouldn't help me out.

And then later that day you found me and seemed really sorry for the way you acted. So I gave you a chance. And I'm so glad I did. I have to admit, you did scare me a little bit when I went over to your place. But then you were sorry for that, too.

Then at the dance I got told you were gay. I didn't know what to think about that at first. Then I decided it didn't matter – I wanted to be your friend, and nothing was going to stop me from doing that.

Thinking about it, I think I was already feeling something for you then. Maybe not bordering on finding you attractive. More like feeling that I should stick around you for some reason. Like maybe there was some bond between us that I hadn't had with any of my friends before.

Or maybe it was just my sub-consciousness telling me that I liked you. Either way, I listened to it, and it didn't take long for us to become best friends.

_  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah.  
_

I can't pin-point the exact moment that I started to actually realise that I had feelings for you. But around the time we went to the beach, I started to notice. And it scared me at first. I didn't know how to deal with it.

And when I thought that you weren't listening to me because you went after those two guys was the worst feeling in the world. I thought you did that because you didn't want me to be like you. Because you didn't feel the same way.

I'm still wondering how someone like you could even fall for someone like me. You keep saying that you're bad for me, but I don't believe you. It's the other way around. It has to be. You're so beautiful, talented, funny, and a whole lot of other things. And I'm just me. Nothing special there.

_  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
_

I don't ever remember having such intense feelings about anyone else in my life. Or maybe that's just because I went after guys and I've always been gay. Huh, I guess that explains a lot.

I'd rather think that it's because of you, though. Because then that means that we have something better than what I've had with my past relationships. And believe me, none of them have turned out well.

So I'm hoping the fact that I feel like this for you already, even though I don't even know if we're together or not yet (I hope we are though. I don't know what I'll do if you say last night was a mistake). I hope that you feel the same about me. Then I'll know that we're meant to be together. And then I can deal with whatever people say to me, because I know that we'll always be together.

I guess I haven't really thought about the future, either. I didn't want to get my hopes up about you, because I knew that there was a fairly high chance that you'd never let me get close to you.

Now you have, though, so I guess it's alright if I think about that. I don't think I'll mention that to you, though. That might freak you out. Or maybe I just won't think about it at all.

_And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
_

I remember not being able to stay away from you for too long, recently. When my mom told me that I couldn't see you anymore, I had to defy her. I couldn't not see you. Even when you tried to push me away, I didn't care. It was you that I wanted, and it was you that I was going to have, no matter what the cost was.

I still feel like that now. I don't want to be away from you. Or if I have to (which I will seeing as I'm not ready for people to know yet) then it can't be for too long. I think it'd be painful, not being around you. Not being able to touch you. Or hold you. Or kiss you. Not after I've had to wait for so long to be able to do all those things.

_  
Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
_

I think I messed things up between us with the whole Aiden thing. I just wanted to be normal. I didn't _want_ to think about what it meant if I had feelings for you. I thought that it would be easier if I could just pretend to be in to him.

But then you and I nearly kissed. And then I knew that I couldn't deny the fact that I had feelings for you that I shouldn't be having. I didn't know whether or not to hate Aiden in that moment. Because if he hadn't have walked in then, we could have had more time together.

Then again, I don't know if I would have been ready to be in a relationship with you then. So in a way I was grateful to him.

I still ran away though, even though I knew I shouldn't. That really messed us up. I wish I hadn't, because that set us back a while. Now I'm just glad that I have you though. It makes everything so much easier to know that you'll be with me.

_Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened._

If you'd have told me six months ago that at this pint in my life I would be hopelessly in love with a girl, I would have laughed. I would have seemed impossible. But there's no place I'd rather be.

I can't see how I could have missed the signs, looking back. But I did. I guess a lot of people do. Or maybe they don't. I don't know. I guess I should talk to you about all of this. But you're still asleep.

I guess you were tired after last night. I should be too, I suppose, but I'm not. I can't sleep when you're next to me. I'll have to learn, seeing as I hope there'll be more nights like this, but right now I'd rather lie and think about everything. And watch you. That's more important than anything.

_  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.  
_

I don't know what's going to happen now. I want people to know about us, that you're mine and I'm yours, but to be honest I'm scared of what people will think. And I don't know how to tell you that, but I will. Honesty is always the best policy, especially in relationships. Especially with you, because I don't ever want to lose you over something that I could have avoided.

Or maybe I just don't ever want to lose you.

Either way, I'm terrified of telling my parents. I mean, my mom already doesn't like you. I still can't figure out if that's because you're gay or just because she thinks you're a bad influence. I hope it's the latter. I really do.

Cause then I can persuade her that we're meant to be together. But if it's not, then she's going to give us hell when we tell her. And I will tell her. I promise. Not yet though. That would be too much.

And who knows what my brothers will say? What the school will say? Should I even be worried about what other people will say? And how am I supposed to bring this up with you?

This is all so confusing.

When you wake up, please tell me that it gets easier. Otherwise I don't know what I'll do.

_  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
_

It wasn't that long ago when you befriended that new girl. Was it Josie? Something like that, anyway. Jealous wasn't even the right word. You must have thought I was crazy, with the way I acted.

Or maybe you just did it to see how I felt about you. Either way, it annoyed me. I didn't want you to spend time with someone else. Or just anyone who wasn't me. Selfish of me? Maybe. Did I care? Hell no.

I even thought that she might like you too. And that was the most annoying thing. Especially seeing as you didn't seem to want to be with me. Because, honestly, what did she have that I didn't?

Maybe you did do it make me jealous. Cause you were so adorable when you got jealous over that Kelly girl. Wow, that really was a long time ago. But sill, you were cute then. So maybe you just wanted to see what I was like if I got jealous. Either way, it worked. I don't know if you noticed that or not, but you probably did. You always seem to notice things like that about me.

_And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
_

I think I might be in love with you, you know. I mean, you're practically all I think about. And I love everything about you. Well, almost everything. But I bet I could love the things that aren't so great, too.

But should I tell you that? Cause if I do, are you just going to push me away again? I don't think I could bear that. Wait, isn't that another sign that points to the fact that I might be in love with you? Crap. Maybe I wont say anything. I don't want to scare you away after so little time together.

_  
From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me._

_You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.  
_

That night at the club, the first time I was _supposed _to hear you sing, was probably the worst thing I could have ever done to you. I am so, so sorry for that. You didn't deserve it. No-one would have deserved it.

I don't even know what I was thinking then. Getting drunk with Aiden, of all people. That was after I knew the two of you had dated as well. I guess I couldn't have done anything worse, could I?

You forgave me, though. Eventually. I guess we've both screwed up, haven't we? But as long as we keep forgiving each other it doesn't really matter, right? I'll try to more considerate. And I will never _ever_ get drunk with him again. Lesson learned. Promise.

I bet getting drunk with you would be fun though.

_  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
_

The biggest screw up so far, though, was probably the last few days. By both of us. I went on that stupid date with him. And you got upset. And it could have all been prevented. Mistake after mistake after mistake.

In a way though, it was a good thing. Because I showed you that I could look after you. That you could trust me to see you at your worst, and that I wouldn't run away or leave you.

I would never do that. I don't even think that I _could _do that.

Looking after you is something that I could get used to, though. Actually, anything where I get to spend any time with you is fine by me. Even if you're just lying there, sleeping. Fine by me. I could lay here forever with you and be happy.

_And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.  
_

I don't know what the morning will bring. Probably a whole lot of confusion. Scratch that. Definitely a whole lot of confusion. I'm already confused, and I've not even spoken to you yet.

I don't really care though. All I care about is you. If I'm with you, everything will work out. I hope. It should though. And if things don't go smoothly, I don't care about that either. Cause I'll do anything to be with you. I'd kill for you. Although hopefully it won't come to that.

Although it might do everyone a favour if I 'accidentally' ran over Madison at school tomorrow. I wouldn't mind that, not really.

_  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me_

**A/N:**

**Review people! **

**I think it's a little repetitive, myself. It's hard to think of different words for remember that will sound right coming from a sixteen year-old. I also don't think it's as good as my other one-hot. It's definitely not as long. Check it out, if you like this one. Thinking of you.**

**Did I mention that it'd make my day if you reviewed?**

**;)**


End file.
